1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to strain relief brackets and related assemblies and methods for securing fiber optic cable to fiber optic equipment.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. As a result, fiber optic communications networks include a number of interconnection points at which multiple optical fibers are interconnected. Fiber optic communications networks also include a number of connection terminals, examples of which include, but are not limited to, network access point (NAP) enclosures, aerial closures, below grade closures, pedestals, optical network terminals (ONTs), and network interface devices (NIDs). In certain instances, the connection terminals include connector ports, typically opening through an external wall of the connection terminal. The connection terminals are used to establish optical connections between optical fibers terminated from the distribution cable and respective optical fibers of one or more “preconnectorized” drop cables, extended distribution cables, tether cables or branch cables, collectively referred to herein as “drop cables.” The connection terminals are used to readily extend fiber optic communications services to a subscriber. In this regard, fiber optic networks are being developed that deliver “fiber-to-the-curb” (FTTC), “fiber-to-the-business” (FTTB), “fiber-to-the-home” (FTTH) and “fiber-to-the-premises” (FTTP), referred to generically as “FTTx.”
Fiber optic cables, such as trunk cables for example, may extend large distances between fiber optic equipment. Fiber optic cable routing can involve bending the fiber optic cable into the desired position. Bending fiber optic cable can impose bending strain on the fiber optic cable. Fiber optic cables are designed to tolerate a certain amount of bending strain without damaging the optical fibers disposed inside the fiber optic cable. Materials of the cable jacket and the inclusion of strength members inside the cable jacket can be selected to achieve the desired strain tolerance of a fiber optic cable. Even so, extreme bending strain on fiber optic cable beyond designed limits can risk damaging the optical fibers disposed inside the fiber optic cable. Further, bending of the fiber optic cable can cause undesired optical attenuation. Bending strain can also risk damaging optical fibers, such as furcated legs, exposed from the end portion of the fiber optic cable.
To prevent or reduce bending strain on a fiber optic cable, attachment devices may be employed. An attachment device may be attached to fiber optic equipment to secure fiber optic cable to the fiber optic equipment and provide strain relief for the fiber optic cable. In this regard, FIG. 1 is a partial, rear, perspective view of a fiber optic housing 10 illustrating an exemplary attachment device 12. The attachment device 12 is used to secure fiber optic cables 14A, 14B each containing one or more optical fibers 16A, 16B, respectively, to the fiber optic housing 10. The attachment device 12 in this example is L-shaped, with a flange 18 at one end having a plurality of openings 20. The openings 20 can receive fasteners 22, for example, cable ties or Velcro ties, to tie down and secure the fiber optic cables 14A, 14B and/or optical fibers 16A, 16B to the attachment devices 12 and in turn to the fiber optic housing 10.
Fiber optic equipment is being provided that supports greater densities of fiber optic connections. As the fiber optic connection density supported by fiber optic equipment increases, so does the number of fiber optic cables and/or optical fibers routed to the fiber optic equipment. The area dedicated in the fiber optic equipment to support attachment devices for securing fiber optic cables and/or optical fibers is usually limited. Thus, less area may be available in high-density fiber optic equipment for securing each fiber optic cable and/or optical fiber to the fiber optic equipment. As a result, it is becoming increasingly difficult to install and manage attachment devices in fiber optic equipment to secure greater numbers of fiber optic cables and/or optical fibers in a given area in the fiber optic equipment. Further, attachment devices may also not have capacity to handle increased numbers of fiber optic cables and/or optical fibers without obstructing access to the fiber optic equipment. Further, attachment devices may also not have sufficient load strength to secure and provide strain relief for larger diameter fiber optic cables that may be routed to fiber optic equipment to support providing increased numbers of optical fibers.